Hide And Seek
by Ihvesoul
Summary: when Danny,Joe and Erin are left to look after Jamie they end up playing a game much to Danny's dismay.
1. Chapter 1

BLUE BLOODS.

Hide and seek.

The story opens with 9 year old Jamie, 16 year old Joe, 19 year old Danny and 18 year old Erin sitting in the kitchen around the table the three of them helping Jamie with his homework whilst waiting for their parents Frank and Anne to return home after being out shopping for groceries.

**Danny: come on Jamie this is easy! You know how to do it.**

Jamie sat staring at his maths question '64X4-78=' he had been staring at it for the past five minutes not saying a word.

**Joe: look remember we did this last time. Jamie, Jamie are you even listening to me?**

**Danny: JAMIE!**

Danny shouted loud enough the whole neighbourhood could probably hear but it got Jamie's attention he turned to look at Danny innocently questioning him.

**Jamie: yes Danny?**

**Danny: did you even listen to a word any of us said we were just trying to help you and you didn't even bother to pay attention!**

**Jamie: sorry I was just thinking about something. I can't do this anyway, to hard.**

He said picking up his books and getting off the chair.

**Joe: Jamie where do you think you is going?**

**Jamie: I was going to go and play with my Lego; you can come as well if you want.**

**Danny: No way kid, you come sit back here and do your homework or were going to be in trouble with ma' and dad. **

**Erin; since when have you cared about getting in trouble?**

**Danny: since mum and dad said they would buy me a car if I helped out and kept out of trouble so Jamie better get his arse back here now and do his homework or its my car at risk. So come on Jamie.**

Danny, Erin and Joe were all looking at Jamie who gave out a loud puff.

**Jamie: but I don't wanna do my homework now I want to play.**

**Danny: I don't care kid now come here and do it.**

Jamie looked at his elder siblings then dropped his books on the floor and ran upstairs as quick as he could.

**Danny: kid I'm going to give you to the count of 3 for you to have your arse down here or I will put it there myself and I wont be gentle.**

**Joe: come on Jamie were not playing hide and seek with you now.**

**Danny: 1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Danny: that's it kid when I found you you're dead.**

He hollers up the stairs then turns to Joe and Erin.

**Danny: Right you guys come up with me I'll take Jamie's room, Joe you take mine and yours and Erin you take yours and ma and dads.**

**Joe: okay fine**

Erin: lets go

All three of them walk up the stairs as quietly as they could to look for there little brother. They all went into the rooms Danny had specified them in search of Jamie.

Danny: Jamie I know you're in here!

He shouts walking around Jamie's room opening all the cupboards and wardrobes, he looked under Jamie's bed but couldn't find him anywhere. He walked back into the hall to find Joe and Erin standing there.

**Erin: any luck?**

**Danny: no, where the hell is hell!?**

**Joe: I don't know but he's definitely upstairs.**

Then they all turned around to behind them the airing cupboard, Jamie always hid in there whenever he was in trouble or just didn't want to talk. Danny put his finger to his lips and slowly opened the door and as he did they all saw a pair of small feet hanging out over the shelf, which belonged to a small body hidden under a towel, a body a lot like Jamie's.

**Joe; Danny I just don't know where Jamie could have gone.**

**Erin: yeah Danny maybe we should go outside and look.**

**Danny: good idea Erin lets go.**

All three of them imitate footsteps pretending to go downstairs then Danny slams his bedroom door shut to sound like the front door closing. Jamie moves, he turns around to get out of the cupboard but when he looks up to get out he sees his older siblings smiling down at him.

**Danny: hello Jamie.**

When Jamie tries to make a run for it he's stopped by Joe, who lifts him up and holds him upside down.

Joe: where you going Jamie?

Joe tips him the right way round and Jamie starts hitting him trying to get him to put him down so Joe starts tickling him. Jamie squeals uncontrollably then Danny joins in tickling his stomach and ribs, which make him squeal even more.

**Danny: what's that Jamie you want to go do your homework? Oh okay then.**

Joe carries Jamie down the stairs and sits him at the seat he was sitting on before. Danny picks up Jamie's books from the floor and gets his work open and Erin stands behind Jamie holding him around the waist so he can't run away again.

**Danny: now Jamie what's the answer to the question?**

**Jamie: I don't know you work it out.**

**Joe: wow someone's getting a bit lippy, come on Jamie you know this I showed you how to do it the other week.**

**Jamie: it's a 178.**

**Erin: Hey there you go! That wasn't that hard was it?**

**Jamie: yes it was.**

Just as Jamie finished Frank and Anne walked in the door. They walk in to the kitchen where their kids were.

**Frank: hey you got Jamie to do his homework.**

**Danny: yeah eventually.**

**Anne: well done Jamie, here you go.**

She rewarded him with a lollypop. His face lit up at the sight of it.

**Jamie: thank you ma.**

Jamie walked off happy as could be to go play with his Lego. Smirking at his siblings as he left.

**Joe; he gets a lolly for doing his homework do you know how much effort we had to put in to make him even sit down and we get nothing.**

**Frank: you can have a lolly to if you want.**

**Joe; no I'm not 10 I don't want a lolly.**


	2. Chapter 2 - THE GIRL FRIEND

Sorry about not having the ages of the characters go in order but I needed certain ages for certain chapters. In this chapter Danny is 24, Erin 23, Joe21 and Jamie 14.

The girlfriend

Jamie walks through the door to his house after a day at school.

Jamie: I'm home mum

But it was a waste of breath because she's in the kitchen so already see's him. Jamie puts down his bag then looks up to see his older siblings sitting around the table talking whilst drinking beer and tea not together obviously Danny had beer whilst Joe and Erin had tea.

Jamie: what are you guys doing here?

Danny: lovely to see you to kid.

Erin; Believe it or not Jamie were still allowed to come home on the odd occasion.

Erin said sarcastically. Jamie sighs.

Jamie: mum you said they wouldn't be here today?

Anne: I'm sorry Jamie I didn't know they were going to be, but they all decided to stay for dinner today. They'll be fine I'll make sure they wont get in your way.

Erin; That's what you said on my 15th birthday and yet I had all three of these joining in when we were playing truth or dares.

Anne tips her said sideways slightly at Erin and smiles sympathetically, then goes back to peeling carrots.

Joe: whats so good about today anyway? Why didn't you want us here?

Anne: Jamie has a friend coming round later to study.

Joe: so what's the big deal we know most of your friends.

Anne: this ones a girl.

Danny: ooooooohhh Jamie has a girl friend! Jamie has a girl friend!

Jamie: shut up Danny she isn't my girlfriend she's just a friend and this is exactly why I didn't want you here!

Erin: Jamie I'll make sure they don't do anything.

She says looking at her two brothers, who smirk back at her.

Erin: What's her name?

Jamie: Jessica

Joe: aw Jessica and Jamie that's a couple made in heaven.

Jamie: yeah if only… I mean shut up Joe.

Erin: aww Jamie do you like her?

Jamie: yeah she's funny, smart and really pretty. She's perfect.

He says going red.

Danny: aw look at our little Jamie with his first crush.

Joe: You want her to be your girlfriend?

Jamie: yeah I think she likes me to aswell though so hopefully.

Anne: Jamie why don't you go and get changed before Jessica gets here

Jamie: okay.

He goes to walk upstairs when Danny laughs at him and says something.

Danny: look at you Jamie first girlfriend, going all red talking about her right little cutie aren't you.

He teases.

Jamie: At least I can get a girlfriend.

Jamie goes to walk out but is stopped by Danny who is quite a bit taller than him, Jamie only came up to his shoulders even with his waxed up. Danny grabs him and holds him in a headlock.

Danny: you might be able to get a girlfriend but I can still kick your arse any day.

Do you want me to embarrass you in front of Jessica? Because I will.

Danny says then still holding Jamie, he tickles him on the sides. Jamie squirms and laughs.

Jamie: Danny let go!

Danny lets go of him then smirks at him.

Danny: that will teach you kid.

Jamie just glares at him, Danny pokes him in the stomach causing Jamie to flinch. Then Danny laughs at him.

Jamie walks past Danny but stops to whisper something under his breath only loud enough for Danny and maybe Joe and Erin to hear.

Jamie: twat.

Danny: MUM did you hear what he just said to me your 14 year old son just swore at me.

Jamie: what? No I didn't Danny.

Anne: all of you stop arguing. Danny stop telling tales and Jamie go get changed.

Jamie walking out smirks at Danny.

Danny: I'm going to kill that kid.

There was a knock at the door, which must have been Jessica.

Jamie: mum will you answer that! Don't let anyone talk to her!

Anne was in the garden at the time so didn't hear the door or Jamie but Danny, Joe and Erin were still in the kitchen. Danny goes to answer the door.

Erin: Danny dont say anything.

He just turns around and grins at her.

Danny: hey, you must be Jessica? Jamie's just getting dressed he'll be down in a minute. I'm-

Jessica: I know who you are; Jamie talks about you a lot. You're Danny, you're Joe and you're Erin.

Danny: looks like you do know who we are, what sort of stuff has Jamie said about us?

Jessica: urrmm…I don't think I should say.

Joe: its okay, Jamie wont mind we tell each other everything….what has he said about us?

Jessica: well he said you push everyone around and that you think everyone's scared of you but really they just feel sorry for you. He also said you thought of your self as being really funny but actually your just quite stupid.

She said looking at Danny, whom's face turned to stone in rage; he tried to hide his anger so she didn't think she had done anything wrong by telling him.

Joe: what did he say about me?

Jessica: urrmm.. He said you were nice and always there for him and that sometimes you can be a bit like clingy with people and he thinks you cant really handle things by yourself.

Joe: hrrmm

He looks at Danny and they hold gazes then nod at each other.

Erin: do I want to know what he said about me?

Jessica: probably not.

Erin: fair enough.

Jamie finally walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where he see's his siblings talking to Jessica.

Jamie: hey Jess, shall we go up?

Jessica: yep.

She walks up the stairs first but before Jamie follows her up he looks at his siblings who seem to be staring at him weird.

Jamie: what's wrong with you guys?

Danny: well apparently I'm not funny just quite stupid.

Jamie goes to open his mouth but then gets ready to run upstairs but is stopped by Joe holding his arm.

Joe: and apparently I can't look after myself.

Joe and Danny walk slowly to Jamie backing him into the corner of the kitchen whilst Erin watches in amusement.

Jamie: guys I didn't mean any thing I said I was just joking.

Now present day Jamie is 24, Joe is 31, Erin is 33 and Danny 34.

Danny, Joe and Erin back Jamie up in to the corner of the dining room.

Jamie: why am I having da ja vu?

Joe: because this is what happened when you said stuff about us to you girlfriend when you were 14.

Jamie: oohhhh yeah I ended up with a broken arm after that but we've all grown up now yanno, Danny you have kids now, so do you Erin so theres no need to break my arm again is there I didn't even mean to talk about you in my speech it just came out.

Danny: oh were not going to break your arm.

Danny pushes Jamie against the cupboard then holds his arms out to either side, even after all this time Danny was still taller than Jamie so was Joe. With his arms held out Joe and Erin then tickled him under the arms, on his stomach, sides and ribs whilst Danny struggling to stand up squirms and laughs.

Jamie: Guys really? What the fuck get of me?

Danny: not this time kid your gonna pay the full price, Erin get the camera out and film this.

Jamie: no don't Erin I will kill you I will kill you all!  
Joe: well I believe that is threatening a police officer sorry Mr Reagan but that's against the law.

Erin gets her camera and starts filming.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and views I appreciate it very much. I obviously don't own Bluebloods so credit for the characters got the creators.

"Let me past Danny!" Jamie shouts trying to push past his older brother. Danny glares at Jamie then pushes him back. "I told you there are dodgy people there and I don't want you going out!" Danny says trying to hold in his anger.

"You're not my parent Danny! It's not up to you!" The 14 year old shouts, anger in his eyes which were staring directly at his brother, the normal deep blue eyes which were full of happiness were replaced with anger. "No, but I am an adult and your big brother, so I know what's best for you!"

"Arrgh I hate you! I wish I was never born!" Jamie screams.

"So do I" Danny shouts letting his anger show, but stop when he realises what he said and the hurt look on his little brothers face. Jamie pushes past him whilst Danny's guard was down and doesn't say anything just walks out.

"Jamie-I" Danny stutters "I didn't mean it!" He shouts but Jamie was already gone.

Jamie sat on the swing on the park his head down and staring at the floor. Who did Danny think he was he was only 24 he didn't know much more than he (Jamie) did. Although he was only trying to keep Jamie safe, he didn't mean what he said, Danny wasn't the worst brother both him and Joe were the best brothers. He was only angry just like Danny was when he said he wished Jamie wasn't born. Why did he say he hated Danny? That wasn't true he loved him.

Jamie was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see the group of boys walking over to him before they were only a few metres away. Jamie recognised one of them from his basketball team, Sean Hodge, he was a few years older than Jamie but must have been the youngest there, and the other three boys looked Joe's age maybe 21.

"Alright Jamie?" Sean asks standing directly in front of the swing Jamie was sitting on, he had a cigarette in his mouth, like the other boys behind him. Jamie doesn't say anything, just nods 'yes'. The tallest boy from behind Sean stepped forward and looked Jamie up and down.

"You're Jamie Reagan right?" The tall boy asks.

"Yeah" Jamie replies not wanting to look directly at him. The boy pulls out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and holds it out offering it to Jamie. "Want one?" He asks.

"No thanks" Jamie says quietly but the boy keeps pressuring him "Come on, you'll like it, just one puff" Jamie hesitates for a moment but takes it and holds it in his hand looking at it. The boy pulls out his lighter and lights it for him "Just put it in your mouth and breath in" The tall boy instructs but Sean stops him and looks at Jamie "You don't have to do this J" He says before being pushed back "Shut up Sean" The tall boy says "Now come on kid, its easy just breathe in"

Jamie looks at the cigarette between his fingers, the glistening orange colour of the end and slowly brings it up to his mouth, then breathes in. He starts coughing and breathes out, the tall boy laughs at him then smiles "Happens to everyone on their first time kid, try again it'll be better now" the boy orders. Jamie lifts the cigarette up to his mouth again but before he can breathe it in someone grabs him round the waist from behind and lifts him backwards of the swing. Jamie struggles against them before he realises who it is.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Danny shouts at his brother and pulls the cigarette which was still in Jamie's mouth out and chucks it on the floor. He pushes Jamie behind him, Jamie was about to argue when he saw Joe standing there glaring at him, Joe grabs his arm and pulls him to stand next to him not saying anything just glaring at his brother.

"Who the hell do you think you're giving my kid brother cigarettes, I'm a cop you know? I can get you arrested!" Danny shouts at the taller boy who didn't look as tall now next to Danny but still tall.

"Wow look man, I didn't know the kid had cops in the family, anyway he asked for one I was just being a good person" The boy says

"No I didn't! You offered it to me!" Jamie shouts trying to defend himself.

"Shut up Jamie" Danny and Joe say at the same time and Jamie looks back down at the floor.

"If I ever see you near him again, I'll kick your ass and then lock you away got that?!" Danny continues shouting at the boy.

"Whatever, anyway he's just a kid, I don't want him bringing down my reputation"

"Exactly he's a kid! So keep away from him and get lost now! Go!" Danny shouts moving closer to the tall boy. The boy walks off signalling for his friends to follow, before Sean does he turns to Danny "Urm I'm Sean, I play on Jamie's basketball team, you should know it's not his fault, he's a good kid" He says nervously. Danny just nods in appreciation before turning back to his brothers, he grabs Jamie's other arm and him and Joe practically drag him home.

Once home Danny pushes Jamie through the door and slams it shut, Joe walks in to the kitchen leaning against a wall, Danny guides Jamie to follow.

Joe and Danny stand next to each other just glaring at their brother. One thing they definitely had in common was Jamie and there protectiveness of him. Jamie looks down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact.

"What the hell was that?! Smoking! Do you know how stupid that is? You're supposed to be smart Jamie! You're just naïve little kid!" Danny shouts moving closer to Jamie who was still looking at the floor. Joe moves next to Danny.

"Jamie look at me" Joe says keeping his cool. Jamie doesn't look up straight away but does when he feels Joe's hand on his shoulder. "If I ever and I mean ever catch you with a cigarette again, I swear to god I'll kill you, I don't care if you're thirty, I mean it!" Joe says his voice raised. Jamie nods showing his understanding.

"After he's killed you, I'll resuscitate you just so I can kill you again, got that kid?!" Danny says trying to hide his grin. Jamie nods again. Then he looks at both his brothers "are you going to tell on me?" Jamie asks quietly.

"No, Jamie we won't because you're a good kid but never do it again" Joe says

"Thanks Joe" Jamie smiles thinly.

"I told you not to go to that park Jamie, I told you see this is why you should listen to your big brother" Danny says smirking at Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah, Danny, I'll listen to you both from now on" Jamie sighs

"No you won't" Joe grins

"No I won't but oh well" Jamie laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me again, updating again! Yeah I'm kind off bored and trying to distract myself from revising..so..yeah. I decided to take a different view for this chapter and have it from Jamie's point of view rather than it being in third person. Also I would just like to point out that I'm sorry if my language isn't 'American enough' for some people (a few people messaged me) but I am British, live in England and have done all my 15 years. Review and Read please, it makes me happy.

"Jamison Reagan, can I see you after class please" that woke me up, I looked over at my English teacher who was standing at the door of my calculus class staring at me, I nodded to show I agreed and then went back to my earlier position of having my head in my hands.

When the bell I saw my best friend Harry Randal walking towards me. He was holding a basketball and grinning. "J, wanna go play some ball?" He asked chucking the ball at me nearly hitting me right in the face, but thanks to my skilled catching just missed.

"Are you trying to kill me? Anyway I can't, I got to go see Mrs Gresham" I say throwing the ball back at him. "Alright man, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry imitates throwing the ball at me again before walking off laughing.

I knock on my English teacher's door and walk in, she was sitting at her desk but turned when she heard me enter. She looks at me then smiles slightly "Jamie, I still haven't had your written report on your family and it was due last week" I open my mouth to reply but remember why I hadn't done it, because I didn't want to, my family is hard to write about my brothers and sister will constantly want to know what I wrote about them, making it extra work and I can barely keep up with the work I already have. "Could I write about something else?" I ask hopefully "No, this is the assignment, I expect it in tomorrow" Mrs Gresham instructs before signalling for me to leave. I turn out of the room and walk home as quickly as possible, this is going to take all night.

When I walked through the door I was disappointed to see my siblings were already home. They were sitting on the table in the dining room with my parents, they weren't eating just talking. Which was strange. I walk in and they all turn to face me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask taking my bag off and trying to read their facial expressions. "Nothing in particular, how was school?" My mother asks smiling, they all looked suspicious but I just couldn't figure out why. "It was fine" I answer simply if they're not saying much, I won't either. "I have to go write a report, I won't be down tonight" I say walking out of the room.

I sit down at my desk and pull my book out and start writing.

_My Family.  
By Jamie Reagan.  
My name is Jamison Henry Reagan, I am 14 years old and my birthday is the 17__th__ of July. I have two older brothers and one sister. My oldest brother, Danny is 23 years old he is a police officer but hopes to become a detective. Danny and I have a good relationship even if there is a big age gap, although he is annoyingly protective I know he's just trying to keep me safe. Danny is an average basketball player, he likes to tell people he's really talented but I know from personal experience of playing against him he really isn't. Once I had turned nine I could easily dribble past him and now even though he is a head taller than me, I can still beat him.  
Secondly, there is my sister, Erin, she is 22 years old and a lawyer. When Erin announced to my family she wanted to become a lawyer a few years ago, there were mixed reactions, Danny was against it because he being Danny has a unexplainable hate for lawyers, he describes them as 'stuck up suits'. Erin and I have always been close, maybe because she is the only girl out of me Danny and my other brother Joe, or maybe it's because I'm the youngest so I used to play all the stupid kid games that young girls like with her, like baby's etc. As we have grown older though Erin and I have been able to understand each other much better so now instead of playing games we can talk about things seriously which is nice.  
Finally, My other brother, Joe, he is 19. Joe and I are definitely the closest compared with Erin and Danny. That might be because we are the youngest but I don't know, all I do know is that Joe is there for me whenever I need him, as well as Erin and Danny but it is easier talking to Joe. He wants to become a police officer like Danny and is currently in the academy. Joe isn't the best at sports I'll be honest, he probably would argue with me if he heard me say that but he really isn't. He can't hit a ball in baseball and he can't shoot in basketball, so sport definitely isn't his strong point. However he is really intelligent, unlike Danny not saying he isn't smart but he's more street smart than academic.  
So, I have two older brother's Danny and Joe, an older sister, Erin, although they really do sometimes need to see things through my eyes and maybe have a hit more patience, I wouldn't change them. I love them, but I probably wouldn't say that to their faces at risk of being called a 'girl' or 'cute', there you have my siblings._

I was on the last line when I heard a knock at my bedroom door, before I could even say they could come in my door opened revealing Danny, Erin and Joe.  
"Hey Jame, what you working on?" Joe asks sitting on my bed.  
"Just a report, like I said earlier" I don't turn around until I finish writing the end of the report, once I do I find all three of them sitting on my bed looking at me.  
"What do you guys want?" I ask suspicious once again.  
"Nothing, we're just intrigued to see what our kid brother is doing, can I read you report?" Danny asks trying to grab the report from my desk but I snatch it and hold it.  
"No" I say to quickly and they look at me strangely.  
"Why? What's it about?" Erin asks  
"It's about my family and I don't want you reading it because I am not re-writing it to please you three"  
"What? You've wrote about me, let me read it Jamie, I promise I won't make you change any of it!" Erin says suddenly interested.  
Before I could argue Danny was leaning over me trying to wrestle the report out of my hands, I might have been able to keep Erin from getting it but Danny was a lot stronger, so it was easy for him to grasp it from my possession.

I watched as Erin and Joe read the report over the shoulder of Danny who was also studying the report occasionally grunting at something I had wrote. When they finished I waited for the numerous complaints they were sure to have but none came, instead all three of them stared at me before Joe moved closer to me and looked me right in the eye.  
"I am good at sport Jamie. Maybe not every sport like you seem to be but I am a good sports man!" He says glaring and then Danny joins in. "Yeah, Kid, I am a very talented basketball player the only reason you beat me is because I let you" "Or because you're old" I say but immediately regret it "What was that kid?" "Nothing" I say then look at Erin but she just shrugs "I'm actually fine with what you wrote about me" I smile satisfied before turning back to my brothers "Honestly guys you two really aren't that good at sport, but you are good at other things" I say trying to make things better, but they just roll their eyes and disagree again.

I grab the report back out of Danny's hands and place it in my bag ready for school tomorrow.  
"It's in my bag now, I am not changing it, you'll have to live with it" I say before getting up and standing at my door hinting for them to leave, it takes them a few seconds but they understand walking out all ruffling my hair on the way past and smirking.  
What a wonderful family I have.


End file.
